HRGH1
by fatcatjack9000
Summary: A fun story where the Hogwarts crew get into some sticky situations on their new tv show. A mix of wit and humour make this show a must see. Just wait for the next episode!


HRH

Disclaimer- I do not own or intend to own any of the Harry Potter characters. I may wish I do, but hey, a girl can dream!

Harry: Welcome to this evenings show of HRH—"Harry Ron Hermione".

Hermione: Why do you always go first, Harry? I want to be first!

Harry: Because alphabetically, I am first.

Hermione: pouting Oh.

Harry: clears throat Ahem, as I was saying, we have a lot to talk about tonight! We got a letter from one of our fans. Let's see which one I pick out this time. Aha, it's from Cho Chang. Here's what it says:

_Dear all the cast at HRH:_

_Is it true that Ron has a pygmy puff tattooed on his buttock?_

_-Cho Chang_

Hermione: Lemme answers this one! Pick me!

Harry: Um… sure then. What's the answer?

Sounds of thumping; Ron yelping for mercy and crying

Hermione: False. Sorry, Cho, maybe next time. Can I pick the next letter Harry?

Harry: Sure thing. Just pull it from the barrel over there.

Hermione: Uh oh.

Ron: What?

Hermione: It says "F+G—hope you enjoy!" on the front. sounds of Hermione tearing parchment AHH! It's a screecher!

Screecher: _Hello, you lucky people, you! You have just been the first people to hear a screecher. We are much louder than howlers; you can hear us from outside the castle walls when someone opens us up in the Great Hall. changes to Fred's voice _Trust us, we've checked--- changes to George's voice more than once. changes back to screechers voice _Come to Weasley's Wizard Wheezes in Hogsmeade and see the items! Love potions and charmed necklaces for the ladies! "Stay away from me!" cologne including personalized "I Stunk in Weasley's Wizard Wheezes and all I got was this reeking bag!" bag for the men! Visit us today!_

Mrs. Weasley: FREDERICK AND GEORGE WEASLEY!!!

Ron: blushing Mum! How'd you get on the show?

Mrs. Weasley: Never you mind that. I'm going to floo your brothers and give them a nice whopper! sound of fire lighting and Mrs. Weasley yelling "Fred and George's flat!"

Harry: Okay, now that we got rid of that little inconvenience, we can go on with the show. Would you like to tell the viewer the next part of our show, Hermione?

Hermione: Sure thing, Harry! Let's see here, oh! We have our guest appearance next. Let's all say a big hello to… GINNY WEASLEY!

Ginny: Thanks, you guys! It's great to be here.

Hermione: We know. So, shall we start the interview?

Ginny: Sure thing!

Hermione: So, is it true that you are modeling for "Coming of Age" magazine?

Ginny: Yes, actually. The next magazine is all about greens, blues, reds and browns. They look beautiful together.

Hermione: So, what is your Love Life doing right about now?

Ginny: Taking a nap.

Harry: THAT'S NOT TRUE, GINNY!!!

Hermione: You mean…. You and Harry--?

Harry: Yes! It's all true! Muahaha!starts jumping around the set bashing in cameras

Ron: I think I will take it into my own hands by doing… errmm… something else!

Harry: Hey, Ginny! How would you like to be a part of our show?

Ginny: Sure! Can I introduce the next thing?

Ron: No! That's my job!

Hermione: I didn't see that in the contract. snicker

Ron: grumbles Fine.

Ginny: hem em hem It's time for… Hogwarts Teacher Imitations!

Hermione: Okay, guess this one—"Hem hem," waddles around like Professor Umbridge "Could you tell what you think of this class? Do you have enough homework? Too little? You can tell me; I promise I won't tell anyone,"

Ron, Harry and Ginny: HAHAHA!!!!!!

Ginny: Umbridge!

Ron: Okay, guess mine! "Potter, Weasley, what are you doing? Where are you going? Stop chitter-chattering and start on your homework! No talking, please. Now I would like you to turn your toffee into a caramel pastry, please,"

Harry: McGonagall! Guess mine! "Swish and flick, now children, swish and flick! No, Seamus, levitate the bleacher, not the teacher! Does anyone have a phone book I can stand on?"

Hermione: Haha. That was Flitwick.

Ginny: "That was BLOODY brilliant! Wanna play some chess? Erm… oh… would you Hermione, umm… to go to… er, Hogsmeade with me?"

Ron: Hey! We were doing teacher impressions!

Hermione: rolling on the floor clutching her stomach laughing Sure, Ronald. I'll go to Hogsmeade with you.

Ron: blushes deeply I think it may be time to go, people!

Harry: Yes, that may be the only Ron gets right this week; lets all give him a BIG round of applause! ripples of claps and cheers

All: Thanks for watching Harry, Ron, Hermione and Ginny! We hope you keep watching because we need the galleons!

Director: Okay, and cut!

Ginny: Where's my chair! Seamus! Bring me my chair!

Professor McGonagall: Potter! Weasley! What WAS that back there, in the show, exactly?

Ron: runs away

Harry: umm….

Professor Flitwick: Who do you think you are, Potter, to make fun of me??

Professor Umbridge: Herminy Grager! What is the meaning of this?

Hermione: Run!

Harry: Come on, 'mione. She's not that scary.

Hermione: It's not that! She broke out of Azkaban!

All: RUN!!!!!!


End file.
